Life's not as easy as it looks
by sole-13
Summary: A two-way apocalypse endangers the world. now the greeks, romans and egyptians must work together to stop it. pairings: percabeth, zarter, jasper, sadico & MORE! GIve it a read guys..pls review!
1. Chapter 1

Life's not as easy as it looks..

Annabeth chase was tired. Tired of training at camp every second of the day, tired of leading the athena cabin and most of all, tired of trying to get her best friend Percy to ask her out.

She crossed over to the lake when Piper came running towards her.

"Annabeth! I've been looking for you! Chiron has been asking for you for about.." Piper paused for a moment to check the time. "20 MINIUTES NOW! GO WILL YOU?"

"Jeesh..calm down a little. Oh..and by the way Jason is by the stalls waiting for you and your and 1 hour and a half-hour late" Annabeth smirked as she saw Piper going pale and took of running.

When she reached the big house, Chiron was looking at her and frowning while Percy was smirking behimd him. _I will so get him back for this_ she thought.

"Sorry chiron, _somebody_.." adressing towards Percy "forgot to call me. Anyway what did you want to talk about?"

Chiron took a deep breath as if he were starting to talk about something horrible. He looked directly at Percy and Annabeth and started to talk. "As you see Gaia is waking and we obviously need more help, well it seems we have a two-way apocalypse right now."

"A two-way apocalypse? Is that even possible?" Percy asked.

"Yes. As you the greek and roman gods exist. Well, they are not the only ones." before either of them could ask questions he continued "Egypt has been a very strong for over 5 thousand years. And so are the gods."

"So what are you saying? There are _egyptian_ demi-gods?" Annabeth asked bewildered. Do all gods exist and are there all kinds of demi-gods? The room started spinnig and she held on to the chair for support.

"No. there are no such things as egyptian demi-gods. But there are magicians. And no, there not the 'harry potter' kind of magicians. They use the hielogryphs in their own ancient ways. In the ancient times, they used to follow the path of certain gods and occasionaly tap into their power to do their magic. Infact there are some in brooklyn, and we will meet them tomorrow. They may choose whatever cabins they want to sleep in. Anyway, their main prioritee is to prevent Apophis, the emboidment of chaos, to prevent from breaking from his prison. And since he is in-progress of doing excatly that and be an ally with Gaia by waking her, the egyptians, romans and the greeks must unite for once to defeat their enemy."

Percy and Annabeth sat in shocked silence. It all made sense now, how they were allowed to got to brooklyn or when she thought she saw a mansion but it quickly disappeared. Chiron hid this from her all along? And she knew enough about Apophis, about what will happen if he gets out of his prison, the sun will be swallowed and the earth will be plunged onto eternal darkness.

Annabeth's eyes widened in realization. _The __earth__ will be plunged into eternal _darkness_. _She thought. _GAIA!_

"Chiron?" She asked hestitantly.

"Yes?"

"If the sun is swallowed, the earth will be plunged into darkness right? Won't that be the end of Gaia?"

"You are right! If we stop Gaia from allying herself with Apophis, then Apophis will probably have a less chance of breaking free as Gaia will not be able to lend him her power nor will she wake."

"Annabeth You are amazing!" Percy exclaimed and then held her hand and squeezed it before letting it go again.

"Yeah, well there is a reason you call me wise girl now isn't there?"

Percy blushed. Annabeth smirked.

"Well I'll grab Jason, Piper, Leo and Reyna. Let's go seaweed brain."

"To brooklyn?"  
"No. To mars. C'mon"

"Not a planet I'd like to visit"

Annabeth smiled knowing that the roman aspect of ares is mars.

"C'mon seaweed brain. Lets go to brooklyn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2..

_Oh great, its been less than a month since I got my memory back and now we're gonna go to another quest with some voo-doo doing egyptians._ Percy thought_. How more stressful can life get?_ Percy had a lot of things on his plate right now. It will be easier if he puts it in points:

He does NOT have enough courage to ask annabeth out. Its been roughly 5 months since their 1st 'real' kiss and they have'nt gone for a single date.

Ever since he got his memory back, the kids at the camp have been asking non-stop questions about his time at the roman camp.

And now he is kinda the leader of camp. So now he has even more responsibialties than usual.

_I'm sure people would kill for my life. _He jogged back to the posiedon cabin to pack some things for himself. He changed into a fresh camp half-blood t-shirt started packing. He wasn't sure where they would live but he did know that he needed a suitcase. Like it was not him but a robot packing, he left the cabin in 10 miniutes full packed at waited near the camp borders. Percy then saw annabeth, jason, piper, reyna and nico coming.

"YO! Nico, you coming with us on this quest?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am. You guys will need a death-boy for this quest."

"Ok. Is everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" everyone answered. They all got in the car and went forward to brooklyn.

Even before the greeks and romans arrived. Carter was having a different day. He and sadie needed to host their gods, Horus and Isis again for the up-coming battle. His long-time crush/love Zia was hosting Ra. _Well, atleast she's my girlfriend now._ Carter had asked zia out 2 weeks ago. Now there is an up-coming war. He remembered what Amos had told him and sadie when they first arrived at the brooklyn house. '_The greeks and romans are babies compared to the egyptians._' He wondered if it was really true.

**It's true. We egyptians are far more powerful than them. We have the power they could only dream about.** The voice of Horus spoke in his head.

**Well no one asked you opinion. **But even as he said it, he wondered wether the egyptians were boasting because of their old rivalry or because it was really true.

**It's really true**

**Shut up!** Carter snapped at him. He walked to the gym to do some practice. He closed his eyes and reached his hand in the duat to pull out his khopesh. After wards he imagined himself growing until there was a 20 ft. tall glowing avatar with a falcon-head behind him. He the started practicing. All thoughts went out until his instincts alone controlled him.

"I see you have gotten better Carter." Zia said.

He din't see her come in while he was practicing. She looked fresh. Her hair was neetly combed and tucked behind her ear. Her linen clothes were freshly washed and her skin was smooth as always.

"Zia! I din't see you there. You look.." He thought for the word. Amazing? Beautiful? Fantastic?

**Why aren't you a ladies man. **Horus thought/said.

**What part of 'shut up' don't you understand?** And then mentally he smacked Horus.

"..Fresh..!" Carter finally said.

"Yeah, well maybe because I freshened up."

"Yeah, I know."

"The greeks and romans will be arriving soon. You better freshen up too. You have been practicing for 40 miniutes now."

"Really?"

"Yeah c'mon lets go!"

He went to his room where Khufu was jumping on his bed. He took a quick shower and came out with fresh jeans and a t-shirt. Sadie came running to his room.

"There you are. C'mon let's go!"

"What's the policy of'no-entering-each-other's-room'?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. But we can if it's an emergency."

"What's the emergency?"

"The greeks and the romans are here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

_God, carter is so thick sometimes. Hard to believe he's my brother._ Sadie Kane thought. She was strolling down the hall to meet the greeks and the romans when she caught sight of herself on a mirror. Everytime she saw herself on the mirror, she would think it was her mom looking back at her. The only difference was probably her her clothing style and hair. She had faded jeans on with a cotton black t-shirt with a brown leather jacket. Her combat boots and streaked hair was also another feature different from her mum. Today her hair was streaked with emerald green dye, which brought out her eyes quite nicely.

_Stupid side-effect of being 13. Why am I thinking of clothes and my looks?_ She thought glumly.

**Relax, I started worrying about my appearances when I was 1300 too!** Isis chimed in my head.

**You know, for a goddess you're not very smart.** Sadie said.

She reached downstairs where the greeks and the romans where waiting and stairing at the house in wonder. She looked at each and everyone. There was a boy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes who was holding hands with a blonde surfer-girl with stormy-gray eyes. There was anothere pale guy with messy black hair and brown eyes. He looked like Anubis. Hmm…..

**Sadie! Snap put of it!** Isis snapped.

I should probably get his name later. There were two more girls and another guy. The guy had blond hair and blue eyes with a scar on his lip which looked like a stapler mark. One girl had choppy and uneven hair with kalidoscopic eyes and the other girl had dark hair and dark eyes. She went to them and introduced herself. "Hullo. I'm Sadie Kane, host of Isis. Now is a good time to introduce yourselves." The gray-eyed girl stepped forward and said "I'm annabeth chase, this.." she motioned towards the green eyed boy "..is percy jackson." The anubis-looking guy said "I am nico di angelo"

"Yo! Dude! Introduce us too! I'm jason, jason grace by the way" The blonde guy said and motioning towards the choppy-haired girl he said " This is piper mclean and.."

" And I am reyna." Said the last girl.

"Ok then. Carter Kane! Zia Rashid! Get down here and bring the rest of the kids"

"Kids?" Percy asked.

"Students." Sadie corrected.

Carter and Zia came down with the _students_ and introduced them selves.

They sounded like her actually. Like this:

"I am Carter Kane. Host of Horus the avenger."

"I am Zia rashid. Host of Ra, and a scribe to the house of life."

Amos came down and showed them their rooms. There will be two boys and two girls in each room because some of the rooms where still being was with Piper, Jason and Nico. She led them to her room and told them to get some rest. She went out to the gym then to do some practice. There was good wooden door that needed to be broken so a good 'ha-di' spell won't hurt anyone now will it it?(execpt for the door.). She was 10 ft away from it for safety and looking straight at the door. She took 5 deep breaths and held out her hand.

"_ha-.."_

"Whatcha doin?" Nico asked.

"What are doing here?" Sadie asked angrily.

"I followed you. Now answer my question."

"Watch." Sadie held out her hand. She channeled her power and connected with Isis. "_HA-DI!"_ . A golden hielogryph burned and the the wooden door blast apart. She smirked and turned to Nico, who was looking paler than usual. "..Well..?"

"That was awesome! How did you do that?" He practically shouted.

"That's a secret. So why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to ask you out."

"The world is about to end and you wanted to ask me out?"

"So is that a yes?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. _Boys are so thick sometimes. But I can use a break.._"Yes. I'll see you at dinner. Now bye."

Nico beamed and went of to my room. _Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4..

Zia did not trust the greeks and the romans. Especially Reyna. Zia saw how she was looking at carter. _I don't trust her one bit. _Zia walked across the hallways where she bumped into carter.

"Oh. Hello carter."

Carter frowned. "Zia, is something wrong."

"You'll probably laugh at me."

"Okay, I promise I won't laugh at you."

"I'm jealous"

"Of what, or who?" Carter was frowning again. He looked cute when he did that.

"Of that new girl reyna! I saw the way she looks at you."

"Do you really think I'll choose a girl I've never spoken to over a girl who I've loved since our adventures in set's pyramid?"

Zia's eye widened. _Loved.._it seemed like a foreign word.

"Ok..you can go ahead and laugh at me. Go on zia."

"What makes you think I'll laugh at you."

"Well, I know you won't feel the same about me so.."

"Shut up carter!" then she stood on her toes and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then gradually began to warm up. His hands slid around his waist while her hands went around his neck.

"OH MY GOD! Carter! Zia!" They turned around and saw sadie staring open-mouthed at them. And she was not the only one. Piper, Percy, Jason and Annabeth were snickering too. They quickly stepped away from each other blushing furiously.

"I'm gonna go to my room" carter mumbled and stormed off.

Zia glared at sadie, who was busy laughing, and she too stormed of. _I am going to get her back for this._ She went to her room where Percy and Annabeth where sitting. Reyna was sitting in the conner reading a book.

"Well, percy, annabeth, you two are fast."

"Yeah, well we needed to run for our lives." Percy answered.

She glared at them and went back outside. She took out her cell phone and texted carter:

**Meet me in central park in 30 min..k..?**

She din't have to wait long to get a reply.

**Sure, see ya.**

She smiled at went outside.

Carter was smiling all along the trip. He kissed zia. Or more accuratley, she kissed him. He saw her waving at him when he reached.

"Hey there." He said.

"hello." She said.

They went towards a fountain holding hands. They sat on the edge and then both leaned forward and kissed. Every thing was perfect until they heard a scream. They quickly broke apart to see what was happening. What they saw made them gasp in horror. A huge sepoard was destroying everything. Carter quickly summoned his avatar and Zia's staff burst into flames. They charged forward. The fight was too easy as they won in the first 5 miniutes.

**Horus, this fight was way too easy. Whats going on?**

**It's a trap.**

**Yeah, I figured that part out genius, but what kind of trap?**

**I don't know.**

Carter growled in frustration. He and Zia looked every where to see what was going on. Then he saw a hooded man with a knife looking at zia. Zia's back was turned and the man was positioned to throw it at her. Carter's eyes widened and he began running towards her. As if in slow motion, he pushed zia in time, but din't have enough time to move away. The knife hit him in the back and he cried in agony. Zia's face changed from confusion to horror as she saw the knife sticking out of carter's back.

"CARTER!" she screamed. She looked for the hooded man but he was already gone. Carter was kneeling down. She caught him just in time so he would not hit his head. She dragged him to the egyptian temple in the museum and made a portal to the 21st nome.

"Hang on carter." She mummured as she stepped into the portal.

Sadie was in the living room when zia popped from a portal with a very scary, bloody carter. Sadie gasped. There was a knife sticking out of carter's back.

"CARTER! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! WHY IS THERE A KNIFE STICKING OUT OF MY BROTHER'S BACK!" Sadie screamed at zia. The other's came in and gasped when they saw carter.

"We..we w-were attacked."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get healing healers! C'mon!" Sadie kneeled next to him. Nico came and sat next to her. He held her hand and she began healing. But the next words were what shattered her.

"Sadie, he's not breathing."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5..

"What do you mean he's not breathing? He has to be breathing. If he's not then he's..no it can't be, carter's not.." Nico's heart broke for sadie. He din't understand why he cared so much for her, but from the moment he saw her he fell for her. If that's possible. But seeing the helplessness in her eyes, he said the only thing that came in his mind.

"Sadie, I'm the son of hades. If carter dies, I can bring him back."

"Listen to me carefuly. Carter. Is. Not. Going. To. Die. Do you understand me?"

"I'm just saying.."

"You don't get to say anything"

Nico then frankly got up and left. He knew sadie was going through a lot and she din't mean it, but he couldn't help but get angry. He went to the deepest shadow and traveled to the underworld. He was going to search for carter's soul. He wasn't even sure that he would find his soul here mainly because:

Carter was egyptian so he might be in the duat.

Carter might be in a coma.

But he was going to try anyway. He still din't understand why he cared so much for her anyway. She reminded him of his sister in many ways. But it also can't be that because he asked her out. _Concentrate nico._ He snapped out and went on for finding carter's soul. After searching for a long time he went back to the mansion. There he saw a blue-skinned man with an amulet. The symbol was a _djied_. He immiedietly knew it was osiris. Osiris was talking to sadie. He was touching her shoulder while she was trying not to cry.

"But dad! Can't you do something? It's you son!"

_Dad? She's a demi-god? A daughter of osiris? Carter too?_ Nico felt betrayed. They _are_ demi gods.

"You know very well sadie that I care for my son too. I am doing everything I can. But if I do bring him back from the dead it will shake the foundations of ma'at."

"SCREW MA'AT! YOUR SON IS DYING HERE"

"And how many more will die if the ma'at is shaken?"

Nico had to admit. Osiris was a wise guy.

"Dad, please, he is a future pharaoh, Ra foresaw that. Zia told me. Dad ra foresaw soo much and carter has a big role to play in the the upcoming battle. Please, atleast try."

Osiris smiled at his daughter."I promise I will try." And with that, he disappeared in blue smoke. Sadie sat down and put her hands on her head. Nico thought this was the time to confront her. He walked up in front of her. She looked up and started to talk.

"Nico i.."

"You're a liar you know that?" Nico cut her off before she could say anything.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are liar."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You said you're not a demi-god. Well I see you and carter are children of osiris. Who's the mom?"

Sadie gasped. She could not believe she was hearing this. She thought of blasting him with a fire-ball but strangley it was Isis who kept her from doing that.

**One good fireball. Please. That will teach him a lesson.**

**Don't ruin your quest sadie. Don't put you brother's life in danger.**

Instead she said "Just so you know, my dad is HOSTING osiris, so don't jump to conclusions. And F.Y.I, my mom died when I was 6." And with that she stormed out of the room. She was fuming mad. She went to the healing chamber where carter was resting. He was breathing but he looked strangley empty. She put hew middle and her index finger on his chest to see what was wrong. _So his ba is taking a slight vacation. I'm gonna drill him for info when he comes too._ Just as she was about to leave, she saw zia. Sadie almost felt sorry for zia. She looked so worn out.

"Zia, are you okay?"

"No. I'm anything but okay. It's my fault."

"Zia, what're you talking about?"

Zia told her about the sepoards and the knife-throwing guy. Sure maybe those parts weren't her fault, but why would she call him to central park?

"You called him to central park?" sadie asked. Her voice dangerously calm.

"I told you I'm.."

Before she could say anything sadie stormed out of the room. She kept on walking until she bumped into nico. _Again._

"Came to call me a liar darling?"

"No I came to apolagize."

"You're not doing a very good job you know."

"Sadie, I'm sorry"

"It's okay." Which surprised her since she never forgave anyone easily.

"Sadie you look like you're about to cry, what happened?"

That did it. Sadie burst into tears and hugged nico. Nico hugged her back and spoke in soothing tones. Sadie spilled out everything. And nico just listened. With a shock she realized she has not cried for a long time. A long, long, long time. Sadie cried in his arms for what seemed like an eternity. Zia saw the whole thing. Before sadie could look back she went back to carter's chamber. Carter looked so peaceful she almost thought he was sleeping. Which he was in a coma way. Zia stared at carter for a long time. She thought about all the times he risked his life to save her and all the times he stood up for her. He went all the way to red sands when no one would come. And now, he took a knife for her.

"Carter, please wake up. Wake up for you sister, you family, you students and for the quest. Carter, please, wake up, for me."

As if on cue Carter's head moved. Zia held his hand and kept on repeating 'wake up'. When carter finally woke up, his eyes were filled with golden light. Carter gasped and sat straight up. His eyes returning to his normal color. He looked around and asked "Where am I?"

"You're in the chamber. You took a knife in the back.."

"For you, wow, it was totally worth it." He smiled at her.

"Carter don't say that. You know you have an important part to play in the battle."

"So do you."

"You took a knife in the back. You need to rest."

As she turned to leave carter grabbed her hand again.

"Zia, stay with me for now."

Zia smiled and sat back down.

They held each other's hand until both of them finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(**A/N: I'm gonna start doing p.o.v's)** Chapter 6..

Carter. P.O.V

Fast-forward from the part when I asked Zia to sleep with me.(Okay, not _that_ sleep but the…ugh you know what I mean.). Anyway, when I woke up my whole back hurt like hell(well it should, considiring I got stabbed). I was expecting zia next to me but she was already gone. I tried to get up but someone pushed me back down.

"Don't get up you stultus asinum, you just got stabbed in the back." Said reyna.

"You-you're r-reyna right?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can go if you don't want me to."

"I never said that."  
"Well then I'm staying here, so deal with it."

"Where's zia?"

Reyna's face hardened like quick drying cement."I don't know where she is."

" I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." I yawned as I said the last word.

"Good after-noon." Reyna corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"It's afternoon, you've been down for 2 days now."

"Oh."  
"Well anyway _good after-noon_." Reyna smirked as she bent down to kiss my fore-head.

Before I could say anything, I fell asleep.

I should take sadie's advice and tape my head. I got stabbed in the back and my ba chose this time to go for a make-up vacation. This time I was in a huge golden hall. There were golden lyres every where.

**Where am I? **I asked horus.

**You are in apollo's palace.**

**The greek god apollo?**

**Yes.**

**Oh.**

_Why in the world am I here?_

"You're here for two reasons. 1. You need to say thank you to me for healing you."

"You din't heal me, the healers back in the 21st nome healed"

"They were healing your physical body. I was healing your ba. Ask sadie, who saw that your ba was gone. And ask zia, who saw that your eyes where filled with golden light when you first woke up."

"My eyes were golden?"

"No. They were filled with golden _light_. But that's not important. Now say thank you."

"Thank you."

"Now I also called you here for another reason."

"Which is..?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You are talking to me."  
"You have quite a big mouth don't you?"

"You talk like my sister, sadie."

Apollo laughed out loud. [Ow! What was that for?]

"Well, anyway I'll continue. As you see gaia is waking and apophis is breaking free from his prison. Annabeth is quite smart. She found something that might avert the apocalypse."  
"Which is..?"

"Oh. That you must ask her."

"Why?"

"Well, I just called you here so you can ask tell her that you approve of the plan."

"Wait, what plan?"

"I won't tell you that. Carter kane. You are hosting horus. The war god. You won't listen to the plan and will try to attack instead. Trust me on this one. Just tell her you approve."

"Ok."

"You must wake up now."

"Wait, what?" But before I could finish saying, I woke up. My back felt perfectly fine. I hopped of the bed and went to the living room. They were all eating lunch, which smelled perfectly awesome. I went out and sat down while others stared at me. I just grinned and settled for some pizza and ginger ale. Then a blur of white, caramel and green tackled me.

"Carter! You're aLiVe! DON'T. EVER. TAKE. A. KNIFE. IN. THE. BACK. AGAIN. Do you understand me?" Sadie screamed and hugged me.

"Uh…sure sis."

"Good. Now carry on with your lunch people."

"I might start training again."  
"Do you have enough energy?"

I nodded and just for fun flexed my muscels.

"Ok..ew..we will have a little compitition after lunch then."

"Ok, uh..percy?"

Percy looked up and said "Yeah?"

"You wanna duel with me"?

Percy just smirked and said "You'll lose for sure."

"We'll just have to see after lunch now."

"Oh, it's on."

I just nodded. We finished our lunch where zia got hold of me. Concern evident in her eyes.

"Carter, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

She smiled and went off somewhere. I looked for percy for 15 miniutes until I finally found him.

"Hey! Percy! You ready to lose?"

"I'm getting ready to win loser."

"We'll see."

Just then a huge shimmering image came out of no where. There a latino-santa's elf popped up. He started screaming.

"How could you guys _**forget**_ me in this quest. Where the hell are you? Are you even in U.S? C'mon pick me up."

Piper spoke up then."Leo, look we're sorry okay? Chiron will send you. I just spoke to him on the phone."

"What do you mean?" But this time the voice din't come from the shimmering image. It came from behind us. We all turned to see a very wet, very angry, and very funny looking leo the latino santa's elf.

Piper just smirked and pointed at him. "That's what I mean."

Annabeth then said. "We're gonna go see a duel against carter.." she pointed at me. "..and percy."

"Woah. Percy will lose for sure."

"LEO!" percy pouted.

Leo just shrugged. "What? Chiron showed me all the stuff this dude can do."

I smiled broadly.

Sadie just sighed and said. "Can we just go to see the duel? Please?"

"Sure, let's go."

And with that we all stepped into the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7..

_Percy P.O.V _

_(__**A/N: I forgot to do the disclaimer..i do not own the characters…Rick Riordon does...;)**__  
_

Me and Carter went in the two opposite sides of the unaturally enourmous gym. I took out riptide and he pulled out his curved sword from no where. I think it's called a _khopesh_. Sadie rang the bell. The duel was on. We were allowed to use our powers, so I thought about the water in the river and it automatically responded me. Carter on the other hand was smirking. Then I saw what was behind him. A glowing image that kept on growing until it was 20 ft. tall with the head of a falcon. The falcon's eyes were unusual too. One was silver and the other was gold. The falcon headed man was staring at me with intense eyes. I suddenly felt tiny. How the hell was I supposed to defeat _that_. I looked down and I saw carter looking at me, daring me to attack first. I concentrated on the water that was floating around me. I pointed my sword at the image behind him and the water hit it with full force. The water din't really harm it. Carter charged with the image behind him. I ducked, swung, rolled and dodged all his attackes. The duel seemed to go on forever. The same pattern repeating over and over again. Then I noticed the carter was leading the image. The image was more like an.._avatar.._! This time I charged at carter. Carter seemed to understand because his eyes widened and he swung his avatar's fist and I went flying in the other side of the room. I saw carter raise his hand and he shouted: 'Sa-per' and a golden hylogryph glowed in front of his palm. I got up and summoned the water to heal me. I charged at carter again but this time every time I swung at him, I missed. This went on for a while until I willed the water to wash of the spell effect on me. I guess it worked because I could fight again. Carter and me then went back to fighting each other until I noticed he was raising his hand again. I quickly made a thick water shield which was like a wall in front of me. Carter shouted another spell: 'A'max', and fire erupted from the two conners of his side and charged at my wall. We were holding our fire and water posititions until both of us ran out of energy and collasped. The fire turned the water to steam and everything/everyone was covered in dew drops. I got up and saw carter smiling at me. I grinned back and walked towards him. We shook hands and I saw carter in a whole new light. The dude was powerful. I noticed the others were staring at us with open mouths.

I smirked and said "Close you mouth, unless you wanna eat flies for supper."

They all ran forward to us and started screaming all at once at us.

"That was awesome!"

"You play with fire too?"

"I'm covered in steam!"

"Percy how did you miss so many times?"

"I'm gonna take a shower."

Me and carter _tried_ answering the questions until it was enough and we both ran out of the gym. I went to zia's room, where I was sleeping, and sat on my bed for sometime until annabeth showed up. She smiled at me and said "Hey seaweed brain."

"Hey wise girl."

"That was a very intresting duel."

"Tell me about it."

"Percy, is there anything you wanna ask me?"

I looked at her. She sin't really change much since our battle against kronos. Her blonde hair was long and wavy while her eyes were stormy gray, which was just as calculating as when I first met her. I remembered when she kissed me in mt. and in camp after the battle was over. I leaned and pressed my lips against hers. She put a her hands around my neck. Remembering what happened between zia and carter in the hallway the other day, I quickly broke it. Then I smirked and asked "Will you go out with me?"

She smiled and said "About time, seaweed brain."

She got up and went to her bed, which was in the other side of the room and started packing for the quest.

"Why are you packing now? We aren't leaving until tomorrow night."

"I like to get ready."

"Yeah. Don't I know that."

She threw a book at me, which in return I threw back at her. It soon turned into a huge throw-ing fight. We kept on throwing things at each other until zia came in. zia looked at the room and glared at us. She went to her bed and took two pillows and threw one at annabeth and the other at me. With my luck I got stuck with a hot pink one. She half smiled and said "Advantage of being a magician." She closed her eyes and the stuff in the room started sorting by itself. After the room was neat again, she looked at us and said "You should start packing now. We'll be leaving tonight for the quest." And then she left the room.

Annabeth and me stared at her in awe. The annabeth looked at me and stuck out her tounge. "I told you, you should have started packing." I got up and I too started packing. But I couldn't stop smiling. We going on a dangerous quest that could save or destroy the world. We have no prophecy since it's too sudden and I couldn't defeat carter. But who cares about that? I finally asked annabeth out. When I was done we went downstairs and left our packs then and waited till mid-night. When we finally leave. The mood was solemn but there was excitement in the air. Amos entered the room and said "It is time."

We all walked towards the door. For once, we were all thinking the same thing.

_Will we be back?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8…

_**PIPER P.O.V._**_

The battle was fun. With fighters like that, we may survive the quest. I leaned against Jason, he was still mad at me for being an hour and half late the other day, even though it was annabeth's fault. Jason shrugged off my head against his shoulder. I sighed. I climbed in to the boat which Sadie summoned. I sat down near the edge looking out at the river. Leo came and sat next to me. He sighed.

"Hey, why are you in a bad mood? You're not the one who got left in camp for a quest."

"Leo, I'm sorry, everyone was in a hurry, and anyway you're here now so you can stop whining."

"Whoa, beauty queen, chill I'm just kidding. And what's up with you and Jason?"

"Annabeth forgot to tell me that he called me and I ended up being one and half hour late and don't call me beauty queen."

"So why is he mad at you?"

"He won't listen to me."

"So _make_ him listen. You know what I mean?"

"You mean I'll charm speak him?"

"Exactly!"

"Leo! We've had this conversation before! I won't use my power on him. He'll listen to me when he cools down enough."

"Pipes, I don't think he's being fair to you. Sure _Annabeth_ made a mistake but I guess he should hear you out."

"You're right. I guess I'll be mad at him too."

Leo grinned "That's the spirit!" I guess he totally missed out the sarcasm in my voice.

I smiled at him back.

"We're here!" Sadie's voice rang through the boat and everyone got off. We reached Cairo! In just a few minutes! How is that even possible? The place was sandier than beach since my sneakers were already filled. We trotted to a huge pillar on the sphinx. Sadie raised her hand and started muttering some stuff. The suddenly a huge swirling vortex appeared and Sadie motioned us to follow. Everyone started jumping in the vortex one by one. I took a deep breath and I jumped in the vortex. I landed with a big thud on my butt. Leo offered me his hand to help me get up. I glared at him but took the hand anyway.

We were in place that had endless dunes of sand. And weirdly, the sand was red. I saw Zia go pale as she muttered "The place of red sands."

Carter noticed and squeezed her hand, which made her smile slightly. I looked at Jason who was talking to Reyna and totally ignoring me. _I'm whining like a baby. It's not my complete fault. He's over-reacting. Well, he should swallow up his big ego and learn to forgive and forget._ That made me feel a little better. Just then Carter came up and made an announcement.

"We all will be split up for the quest. We have three guides. So we'll be split into three groups. Jason, Reyna, you two will be in one group. Your guide will be called Cor. Me, Zia, Percy and Annabeth will be in one group. Our guide will be Nara Whilliams. And Piper, Leo, Sadie and Nico will be with a guide called Mike. Jason, Cor and Reyna will go south to invoke the gods and win their trust. Nara's group will go east and west to stop apophis from escaping from his cage and Mike's group will go north to talk to Gaia. I'll call the guides now." And just like that, he went and called on his cell. Who the hell was mike? And nara? Cor? What kind of name is that?

"Hey pipes." I turned around to see Jason standing behind me.

"Hey." I was well guarded.

"Good luck on you quest."

"You too Jason."

He smiled wryly and went back to Reyna.

"The guides are here!" Sadie's voice rang through our small group. I turned and saw two boys and one girl. The girl looked like she stepped off a magazine. I have ever seen anyone so perfect. She had jet straight hair that was golden with natural brown highlights in the inner-part of her hair. Her eyes were multi-colored. But, unlike mine, her changed color depending on the amount of light. Her skin was perfect and she was tall and lean. She stepped forward and introduced herself to us. "I am Nara. This is Cor and mike." Mike was a handsome dark-haired, blue-eyed guy who was staring at me. Cor, the other guy was a cute looking blond-haired, green-eyed guy who was staring at Nara. The guides went to their groups and started talking to them. Mike came to us, still staring at me, he spoke. Directly at me.

"Hey, so I'm gonna help you 'talking' to gaia. So I hope you have packed everything." He smiled at everyone this time and motioned for us to follow. I blushed. God knows why, I think it's a curse of Aphrodite. I caught Jason staring at me again. Jealousy clear in his eyes. I quickly turned away and followed mike.

__**SADIE_P.O.V_**_

Our guide, mike, was definitely flirting with piper. Piper looked super uncomfortable and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Of course, the bloke kept coming back at her. I tried being serious but in my head, I was laughing hysterically. This is gonna be an _interesting_ quest. I started walking beside nico who looked bored as hell.

"Oi! Death boy! Why are you soo boring today?"

"Who said I'm bored?"

"I said why are you so _boring_?"

"How do you know?"

"Your face says it all."  
"Oh."

"Hmph." I walked forward and went right beside piper to enjoy the show. Just then I heard a deep growl.

**What was that?** I asked Isis.

**A Minotaur.**

**A what?**

**It's a greek monstor.**

**But..will a good ha-di spell work?**

**You can defeat it easily. It's meant to hurt Greeks. Not us.**

**Oh.**

**Good luck!**

**Won't you help me?**

**Of course. I'll lend you energy and tell you the right spells.**

**Good.**

**Ok then, good luck!**

**Thanks, I guess.**

I turned around and screamed in my best horror-movie-girl-scream voice. "MINOTAUR!"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9…

**SADIE_P.O.V**

Hullo. Awesomeness personified again. Before you get to my totally boring brother's part of the story, let me tell you how we defeated the minoutor. After I screamed my lungs out the others were instantly armed and circling the bush. Mike took out his phone and pressed a button. Suddenly we gurded by atleast a hundered rock warriors. I was so surprised I actually forgot to retort. We could hear the thumping and growling go louder and louder. Then suddenly I heard a huge crash. I was blinded temporarily because of the rock dust, but when I could see, I almost wished I was blind again. The monstor was holding piper in its huge fist while mike was histerically trying to free her. I almost felt sorry for the guy. I suddenly got a brilliant idea from my brilliant mind.

[no comments from you carter.]

I knew for a fact that any rock can be destroyed with three main spells. _Destroy. Burn. Tide._ And I don't know if I mentioned this before, but the minoutor was fake. I bet they couldn't afford a real one so they made on made out of rock. I looked around and saw nico and mike unconsious. Piper was still struggling but her movements were becoming weak and sluggish. Finally the minoutor threw her against a rock where she fell uncosious. I gulped. I was the only one left. How was I supposed to take on the minoutor. I took a deep breath and shouted '_Ha-di'._ The minoutor went flying against a big fat red dune. I took another breath and screamed '_A'max'._ the fake-minoutor mad a horrible schreeching voice and started to burn. This went on for a while until it stopped moving and the rock had almost completely melted. I muttured softly '_Maw_'. A small tide washed away the ashes. Completely out of energy, I blacked out.

I hate it when I take unexpected _ba_ trips. I was in a huge golden room where a demon and a man with the head of a jackal were sitting. My heart beat quickened it's pace. The jackal headed man was none other than anubis. But this time he din't notice me like he usually does. He was talking in a deep voice that matched a growl. All my life, I've been never scared of gods. Especially anubis. But looking at him like that made think that I will never look at anubis the same way again. I breathed in and out slowly and listened more carefully on what the were talking about.

The demon said "We have four choices my lord. The kane girl, the daughter of aphrodite, rashid and the daughter of athena. The kane girl will be useful with all the spells, the daughter of aphrodite will useful with her charmspeak, daughter of athena will be useful for her wisdom and war techniques and rashid is a great fire elementist."

"NO!" Anubis' was sharp. "I do not care of the other girls but not the kane girl. You will not hurt her, I will take the daughter of aphrodite. She is a tough fighter and her charmspeak will be useful."

The demon bowed and whispered "Yes my lord." And disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Anubis transformed back into his old teenage self and looked _directly _at me.

"I'm sorry sadie."

And then I woke up.

I was in a tent. There was a glass of water next to me which I quickly drained. I got up and went outside.

"Hey."

"Sadie! You've been out for a full day! What the hell happened?" Nico tackled me with a death-boy-bear hug.

"Nothing. And I just woke up. No need to kill me."

Nico grinned. I smirked.

"Piper's still unconsious." Mike said.

"Huh?"

"She got knocked out by the minoutor pretty hard."

"The minoutor was made of rock."

"What?"

"It was rock. I burned and washed it."

"Oh."

"Let me see piper, maybe I can heal her."

"Sure."

I went in the room where piper was. She looked deathly pale. There was anasty cut on her forehead that was tied up tightlty. I puy my hands on her head and muttureda few words. Hylogryphs swarmed around me before finally being abosorbed by piper's head. Her eyes fluttured open and she gasped as she got up. She looked around her and exhaled with a light puff through her mouth.

"Why am I in bed? I need to get energized.i feel like I'm having a andreline rush all of a sudden. I'll be back in alittle while."

I was shocked. My healing spell certainly worked well. I followed her outside where she was walking with mike. He was telling her something while she just smiled and looked away.

"What happened to jason?" Nico came up behind her and asked.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly for the second time today.

"Piper was practically in love with him when she first came to camp half-blood."

"Oh."

"Well anyway, I'm going to bed."

I looked at him, shocked. It was that late, I had no idea. He went back to the tent he and mike were sharing. I thought about following him but I quickly pushed _that_ thought out of my mind. I was getting sleepy too. I went back to my tent which me and piper were sharing. The last thing I saw outside was of piper and mike kissing.

**(A/N: PLS. REVIEW. ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED..!) **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10…

**Jason_P.O.V**

I wasn't mad at piper. No, I could never be mad at her even if I wanted to. It's just that if I don't keep her out of the way, _they'll_ kill her. And the best way to keep her alive is(as much as I hate myself for it) to break her heart. I wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world when I saw mike giving her the same kind of looks that she gives me. _What if..no. Don't think about it. Piper will never do that. Even if she does, why would you care? You have to break her heart anyway._ I sighed. I never liked hurting piper. I looked over at reyna who was sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag. I remembered when I got my memory back, I remembered her and felt guilty being with piper, even though we were not official. And now, I was alone with reyna, cor doesn't count because we don't really know him and because he spends most of the time fantasizing about nara(don't ask). Me and reyna where together in this group because we're romans. Egyptians hate romans. Now we have to invoke their gods to win their trust. Hopefully they won't blast us into ashes. I looked at reyna again, who mumbled something in her sleep. I leaned over to listen more closley.

"Carter." Did she just say carter? Maybe today's stress was wearing off on me. I slid in my sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

I hate demi-god dreams. But this one was a special nightmare. The same cloaked figure who came to him in his last dream floated up to him.

"You're doing very well son of jupitor."

"Why do you want me to break her heart?"

"So she'll fall right into our trap."

I felt my blood go cold. I led her into a _trap_?

"Don't despair son of jupitar, because you know if you din't break her heart, we would have to kill her."

"I, I know. Can you at least show me what she's doing?"

The cloaked _women's_ voice softened. "You won't like it child."

"Show me!"

"Okay, but let me just tell you one thing, sadie kane healed her after she was thrown against a rock by a fake minoutor. The after effects is just the same as being completely drunk. Okay?"

I gulped. I din't like where this was going. But I needed to see piper. "Okay."

"Okay then son of jupitar. See what your love is doing."

_Love?_ But then what I saw broke my heart into uncountable pieces. Mike and piper were in a tent, in a sleeping bag _together._ Piper's bare back was shown which was repeadtly covered by mike's hands. I took three deep breaths and shut my eyes.

"STOP! I can't watch anymore." I screamed at the cloaked woman.

As I said it, I woke up in my sleeping bag gasping like crazy. I went outside the tent where cor was sitting. He was leaning against a rock and looking at the moon.

"Hey, can I join you?" I asked cor.

"Go ahead."

I went and sat next to him cross-legged.

"I guess you had a pretty bad dream."

I looked at him. Shocked. "How did you know?"

"You were shouting a lot."

"Oh."

"I get horrible nightmares too. Nara is the only one who is able to calm me down. That's why I don't sleep at night so much."

"What do you get nightmares about?"

His eyes darkened and he looked away.

"Ok. Ok. Forget I asked. Ok?"

He smirked and said "What was yours about?"

This time I looked away.

"Exactly."

Then we heard screaming from the tent. We quickly rushed back in to see reyna screaming in her sleep. I rushed to her and tried to wake her up. Attempt left me with a bloody nose. When reyna finally woke up, she was gasping like crazy too.

I smiled at her wryly and spread my arms. "Welcome, to the nightmare group."

Together we went amd sat against the rock. Looking at the moon.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11..**  
**REYNA_P.O.V**

Now, you're probably thinking two things. One, why was I screaming. What was my nightmare? Or, two, do I like carter? Ok, before I tell you about my nightmare, let me get on thing straight. I. Do. Not. Like. Carter. Clear? It's just that I know him. We have history that he does not remember of since I erased that from his mind. So I don't care what you say, I do _not_ like him. Now back to my nightmare…

_I was walking towards the sea after circe's island started exploding. I couldn't find my sister anywhere. I was 12, I did the only thing a sane 12 year old would do. I cried. I had never felt so helpless in my life. I had a home, but that stupid green-eyed son of posiedon(as my sister told me) had caused the island to be destroyed. I staggered and fell on the ground. My sister came running towards me._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, you won't be."_

_I looked at her. Her face started changing. Hre eyes disappeared from their sockets and her nails turned to claws as she grew fangs. _

_I was petrified. I couldn't move. She came for me and she raised her hand…_

"Reyna, reyna! God dammit! Wake up! Reyna!" Jason's voice cut through my night mare as I woke up screaming. He was shielding his nose which was covered in blood. Fast-forward to the part where they invited me to sit with them outside. I eventually fell asleep thinking about how I met and knew Carter Kane.

**(Flashback)**

_I sighed as I walked through the camp borders. Jason was missing, the son of neptune who destroyed her island in now a praertor and now she had a meeting with an old man called Iskandar or something. I waited for someone to pick me up. Probably a pegasus or a taxi. I walked down hill impatiently inly to be surprised by a swirling vortex. I did what a warrior would do. I jumped in._

_I ended up in a long hallway. There images in both sides of the walls that were moving. I studied one. It consisted of a red-skinned man shutting a coffin while someone banged it from inside. A woman raised her hand but the red-skinned man put his hands around her throat. She looked like she was choking until another woman tackled the red-manned skin._

"_I see you are watching the story of how osiris got trapped in his coffin."_

_I turned around to see the oldest man ever. He was sitting on the food of chair that looked like a throne. I walked upto him. The carpet was a brilliant blue that shimmered like water. I bowed to him._

"_Rise child of romans."_

"_How did you know I was roman?"_

"_I know romans when I see one."_

_Then the truth blasted right at my face. "Are-are you and egyptian?"_

_Iskandar smiled. "Yes child, you are wise for your age."_

_I probably blushed. "Why did you call me here?"_

"_Egyptians have hate romans for 3 millania, we need a truce for the upcoming battle."  
"What battle?"_

"_That, you will learn soon enough. Now I request you to complete a task for me."_

"_Of course."_

"_I wanted you to go to athens, and meet a young magician called Carter Kane." Another swirling vortex appeared and she jumped in._

**( END FLASHBACK)**

I din't want to think about it anymore. So frankly, I fell asleep again.

**ANNABETH P.O.V. **

The quest started off to a very good start. Nara was awesome, since there were two couples in this group, no one minded a little make-out session. We set up 3 tents. One for nara, one for me and zia and the other percy and carter. I started to get up when a little note slipped through the slot of the tent and landed right on my lap. Zia wasn't around so I quickly opened and read it.

**Annabeth,**

**Meet me in the wood s in 15 mins.**

**Percy.**

I din't know percy could write in such a pretty cursive. I simply shrugged and went out to the woods.

"Hey annabeth! You goin to the woods too?" Zia called after me.

"Um, yeah..i just got a note from ppeerrccyy..?" I slurred out when I saw hold zia a similar note. I grabbed the note from her and read it.

**Zia,**

**Meet me in the woods in 30 mins.  
Carter.**

I paled. "This note is almost just like mine."

Zia paled too. "What do you mean almost?"

I showed her my note.

"There's 15 miniutes difference here. We better go to the woods and see what's up."

Zia nodded and we went to the woods. The walk was short but hard with lots of thorny bushes. When we reached there was nothing.

Until a sharp pain in the back of my head made everything go black.


	12. Chapter 12

**! CHAPTER P.O.V !**

**! ZIA P.O.V !**

I woke up tied and gagged. The back of my head was throbbing. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my self down. Annabeth was still unconsious and was tied and gagged in the other side of the room. There was a nasty cut on her forehead and she looked really pale. I still don't get why we're here. It could have been the work of apophis' minions but why us? And why a greek? I wondered if the others are alright. _Relax, you're hosting ra,_ _you can get out of this easily. Right?_ I took a deep breath and tried something she has never tried before.

**Lord ra?** I asked.

**Yes child?**

**Can you help us escape.**

**You must wait for the time to come. I am the sun god, the time will be right in the morning.**

**Who kidnapped us? Is it apophis?**

**It's not apophis child. But the one who kidnapped you means no harm. He will let you go soon enough.**

**Who?**

**That, my dear, you must see for your self.**

He stayed quite after that. I tried to burn the ropes on my hands but always ended up burning my hand. I eventually stopped trying. I looked around me. We were in some sort of basement. The basement was decorated with black hielogryphs. In the center of the basement, there was a huge statue of a man with the head of a jackal. My eyes widened in realization. The staue was of anubis. That could mean two things. One, that our kidnapper was a man who is a great follower of anubis or that our kidnapper was anubis himself. I started panicking. I heard footsteps come so I quickly pretended that I was unconsious. There were two people who were talking. Both were men.

"I'll take the greek, you take the magician. Lord anubis will never know."

I was in a shock. _Anubis _wanted to kidnap us.

"I don't know omar, he din't want to hurt them. He just wanted to talk to the boys for the upcoming battle and then let them go."

I almost sighed in relief. Anubis was on our side!

The one who was omar said " Sure, zafir. But let's just have some fun with them first."

"Why omar?"

"I want someone to take out my revenge on. We will torture them. Just enough for them to suffer but not to too much. We don't want them to die. We will heal them and erase their minds with a temporary wall so they will remember their torture eventually. They won't remember us because we will have masks on our faces. So, what do you say zafir?"

"Ok, I'll do it." I found something that was interesting. Zafir almost sounded scared.

I felt someone pick me up. "I'm so sorry." Zafir whispered.

**CARTER P.O.V**

I was losing my mind. Zia and annabeth were missing. Percy was on the edge of insanity too. We looked everywhere and the only thing we found were two notes that were sighned by percy and me in a totally identical cursive writing. _They were kidnapped._ We looked over at nara who was staring at her phone.

Percy noticed and screamed "Our girlfriends are missing! Why the hell are you on your phone?"

Nara just stared at her phone and said "My mobile's tracking device has been turned on. It's leading us to zia and annabeth."

We started following nara deep into the forest until we came across an old building. I started running towards the building until percy stopped me and motioned me to listen. What I heard was horrible. Screams. The screams where so horrible and heart-breaking that I almost din't recocnize the voice. The voice belonged to Zia.

**(A/N: SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW, BUT I'M KINDA HAVING A HARD TIME TRYING TO GET NEW IDEAS, SO PLS. REVIEW WITH SOME NEW IDEAS.)**


	13. author's note

_**Yeah…so I'm asking should I or should I not add the hunger games characters in this story. Review and tell me because I'm seriously thinking over it and I need advice.**_

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**I'm asking cuz I'm **_**not**_** evil enough to torture annabeth and zia. they are gonna lure carter and percy with jabberjays that have recorded zia's and annabeth's screams. Don't ask why they were screaming.**

_**So please tell me if I should or if I shouldn't..**_


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13..**

**SADIE P.O.V.**

"_Row row row your boat,_

_Gently down the stream.."_

"Sadie..SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed at once. The things they do when you try to bring some music in a dull place. Oh, you're asking why is it dull? Because, piper's still in a shock due to the _stuff_ she and mike did last night. Mike is trying to get her to talk(without much luck ofcourse), nico is being boring and I'm stuck in the backseat with nothing to do exept maybe sing horrible nursery lines.

I looked out the window and thought about how the world is gonna be in the future. Will gods even exist then? Hell, will north america exist then? Thinking about this stuff gives me a massive head ache. Just then, I saw another bus coming. It was purple with golden lined windows. The bus came close enough to us and I saw who was in it. Jason, reyna and cor. We all got of the bus and faced them.

Jason looked very sad when he saw piper. But the sadness quickly turned to shock when he noticed how dull and quite she was acting. I walked up to him and said.

"Piper's in a shock. My healing spell had a side-effect on her, because of that she and mike…" I paused so I could shudder. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, she still loves you so don't go so hard on her."

Jason snapped out and said "what are you talking about?"

I smirked and retorted back "Don't think I don't know your conversation with _her._"

"How the hell did you know?"

"I should know. I'm hosting her."

Jason's eyes widened in realization as he sat down. He looked at piper who was walking around the bus being followed by mike. Jason grinned and walked up to piper. I sighed. I looked at nico who was still in the bus staring down. I walked up to him only to see that he was sleeping.

"Guess we're back with the romans for now." I muttured to myself and I too fell asleep.

**Okay, I need ideas. This is a really short chapter, I know but I seriously need new ideas. Anything to anyone. The one who gives the best plot, i swear i will put that in the story and give the credits to that person.**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14..**

**ANNABETH P.O.V**

I woke up on a cot with my head hurting like hell. Ouch. Zia on the other hand was sitting on a chair looking pale and scary. There were some birds that looked like humming bird in our room. And since birds being so close freaked me out, I did the natural thing. I screamed.

"Annabeth shut up! You're going with their plan!"

I immiedetly stopped. "What plan?"

"The plan to lure the boys here."

"Why would they want them?"

"Anubis wants to talk to them but he has two servants who wants to betray him."

"Anubis? Egyptian god of funerals and death?"

"Who else?" Zia said miserabley.

"Oh. He won't harm them right?"

"Of course not. He just wants to talk to them for the upcoming war."

"What about nara?"

"I don't know."

"We better get out of here."

"What's the time?"

"I don't know, dawn maybe?"

"Good, stand back."

Zia took atleast 10 steps away from the metalic door and shouted 'A'max' with so much power that I almost went and hid under the bed. Fires erupted from the foor edges of the door, and, the door melted. I was standing there looking like a total loser while zia waved her hand in front of my face.

"Annabeth, let's go."

"Yeah, sorry, lets go."

We raced across the hallway, which was really really really long. We shouted 'carter's and 'percy's but there was no luck. Finally we reached the end of the hallway. But just as we reached there, the hallway rumbled and spread out atleast a kilometer ahead. I groaned and I just sat down. _Where the hell are you percy?_

**SADIE P.O.V**

Jason and piper are like, perfect for each other. Why can't they see that? Oh ya! Because mike had to come in and ruin everything! If I could just ha-di him into tiny, tiny, tiny pieces. And this quest sucks! I need new hair dye, nico won't talk to me and jason a piper are at WW3 with each other. Beautiful.

We were in the roman bus which was really pretty. I realized I had no idea how carter and the others where doing. I took out my phone which I hid and texted him.

**Carter? How is the quest?**

I din't have too wait long.

**Terrible.**

**Why?**

**Annabeth and zia are missing.**

**WHAT?**

**Yeah. We think Anubis has them.**

**Anubis? No you have it wrong.**

**No Sadie, we have it correct.**

**Do you have proof?**

**Yes.**

**Oh. Well I gotta go now so bye bye.**

**Bye.**

This quest is shitty indeed.


	16. Chapter 15

**(A:N\ Sorry for not updating for such a long time..! I had exams(A+ in everything!) and I could not find any time..and thank you so much for all the reviews!)**

**CHAPTER 15..**

**CARTER P.O.V**

I was officially declared crazy. Zia was gone. Annabeth was gone. This quest was completely gone for a toss. Nara was doing everything she could but it just wasn't good enough. All I could think of was where was zia and how was she. The only thing that kept me sane was her smile, her hair, everything I lover about her, which is everything. Percy was in the same condition, those two have been going for quests together since they were 12. Annabeth was the love of percy's life and zia was the love of my life. And now both were gone.

Everything was haywire before I heard the scream. I rushed blindly through the forest, running, tripping and god knows what else, but all I could think of was of what zia was going through. I finally reached a huge field. There was nothing there. Just some really high trees. I held my head in frustration and sat down on the ground trying to think clearly. Another scream shot through the field.i looked up, the scream was coming from the trees. I frantically ran toward the tree where the scream came from and started climbing it like a maniac. I reached the top only to find a flock of bird staring at me with beady eyes. The whole world started spinning, one bird opened its beak and _shrieked_. The screams were coming from the birds.

My heart was beating so fast that I left the branch and fell. As I fell I saw my life flash before my eyes, I closed my eyes and waited to reach the ground..

**UNKNOWN P.O.V**

Everything was going according to my plan. These mere puppets think they can outsmart us, yet they are the ones who are leading themselves into my trap. Chaos and confusion across everyone. _Chaos._ My favourite word. No one can stop me. The world will be mine.

**NICO P.O.V**

Hello. This is nico di angelo, and I am here to give a lecture on dumbness. Dumbness. A quality most people possess, especially a certain creature call sadie kane, host of isis. Let me give you an example. Sadie walks out of the tent after the night, when she comes out instead of saying 'good morning' or 'what's for breakfast' she will say 'good night' and goes back to sleep. At night when she wakes up she will say 'oh well, I guess its night, bed time!'. The whole quest is screwed up. With the romans in the same area as us, there is so much tension between piper, mike and jason that nobody can concentrate on anything.

Hades, get this quest right.

**(A:N\ There you go! I finally updated the stupidest chapter in history. I hope its not too bad. Review and tell me what you think..! :D)**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Nara P.O.V**

_I was walking through the forest of Yog. I've been there before, it was that one place where I could be safe, be me. Not pretend about being ready for any of this. Cor had proposed to me. His exact words were "Nara, I have loved you since I first saw you. Now that we have been through so much together, you cannot pretend that you don't have feelings for me either. I know you do. We've known each other since we were kids. I love you Nara Whilliams and I always will. Until my last breath. So I am asking you, will you do the honors of being my wife Nara?" I freaked out and ran into the woods. Breathing hard I started walking. I was walking as a normal person for once. An opportunity I get rarely. Although I should have known that this would not last long. Of course it wouldn't. It's my life after all; it's a tornado of problems. I should have known. I silently cursed myself and turned around and ran the opposite way. When I reached the camp I saw exactly what I expected. Blood. Mike, Cor and Crystal were dead. Each had terrible wounds on their chests and their neck. I ran to Cor and pulled his head on my lap. I looked around but in vain. I looked at Cor and laid down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered ''I love you too". I fell asleep that night covered in his blood.._

I woke up breathing hard. I hate reliving that day, or night. Whatever. Anyway , later that day I went to a lady and made a deal with her. She will take my life and will split it I four parts. Three parts will go to Crystal, Mike and Cor and the last part will remain. I made her extend the deal further by expanding the three parts by decreasing mine. Sure enough when I returned to the camp everyone was up and had no idea what happened. Heck Cor even forgot his proposal to me. He started going out with crystal after 3 weeks. After another week, we were called on the quest. The gods are in the forest if Yog. I'm sure of it. I will walk through that forest again before I die. I have 2 weeks before my journey on this planet ends. And I made a promise to myself that night. That I will always love Cor. Until my last breath.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**PIPER P.O.V**

"No Jason, I'm not mad at you." I assured him for the 100th time.

"Are you sure? I've been an ass to you."

"Yes I'm sure! How many times do I have to tell you anyway? By the way, I have a plan. On how to convince Gaia."

"What is it?"

"I think you should call everyone here, we need to talk to everyone about this."

"ok.."

After giving me one last smile, he walked away to call everyone. I felt so guilty sleeping with mike. I wasn't myself(Sadie told me that) but I still feel terrible. I've loved jason since.. I don't know. The point is, I've loved jason for a long time and that incident made me feel horrible. Besides, jason told me all about that talking lady and my life being threatened and etc.

_Snap out of it. You're on a quest. Everything's not about love. _Oh the beauty of irony. I shifted my attention to Sadie and nico coming towards me awkwardly. Everyone knew they were dating about 10 minutes after they met. God knows what they were thinking. I smiled and thought of another plan to get rid of their awkwardness. I saw mike walking with jason and quickly turned to the side and examined a coffee plant which was suddenly very intresting.

"piper" Mike's gorgeous blue eyes stared into mine. Wait, _gorgeous_? Oh no.

"Mike" I gave him a tight smile and went and sat next to jason.

I cleared my throat and began speaking.

"Do you all know who Nyx is?" I asked.

"Isn't she the greek personification of night?" Sadie asked.

"Yes she is. So my plan is that we go seek her aid before we go to gaia. Get nyx to join our side or atleast help us and then try talking to gaia. It will be easier."

"why?" I found myself looking at mike's eyes again.

"Because she is said to be a sister of gaia and is also said to have a power that is either equal to or greater than gaia's. She's also said to be nicer."

"Okay." Sadie said.

"Okay? Are you sure about this? Because I'm not?"

"Pipes, you're amazing! You can lead us through this." Jason told me. I looked at him suddenly over whelmed with emotions and held is hand tightly. "Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Ok so what's next? Where do we find Nyx anyway?" Nico asked.

I looked at all of them and spoke one word. "Tartarus."

**COR P.O.V**

I didn't like piper's plan, but it was the closest we came to a lead. I couldn't stop thinking of nara. Chrystal was somewhere out there too but according to our reports she was missing in action. I took out my notepad and began writing another poem dedicated to Nara.

"_Chills__  
__Chills come racing down my spine__  
__Like a storm on my skin__  
__With shaking hands__  
__I'll guide your sweet soul into mine__  
__Until I feel you within__  
__And I know, I know__  
__That it's all about understanding__  
__Am I hidden inside your beautiful soul__  
__As it's crying for love__  
__To conquer the day slowly dawning__  
__I want you to know you're the heart of my Temple of Thought___

_So when you're restless,__  
__I will calm the ocean for you__  
__In your sorrow, I will dry your tears__  
__When you need me, I will be the love beside you__  
__I'll take away all your fears,__  
__I'll take away all of your fears__  
__So you can let go all your fears___

_And you stay__  
__Stay with me when I break down__  
__Like a dream comes saving__  
__And if words should fail here__  
__I'll just read the way you sound__  
__Till I know the meaning of love__  
__And life__  
__And it could be I'm understating__  
__What it means__  
__That you're standing behind every word you say__  
__To make my day slowly dawning__  
__I want you to know you're the heart of my Temple of Thought___

_So when you're restless,__  
__I will calm the ocean for you__  
__In your sorrow, I will dry your tears__  
__When you need me, I will be the love beside you__  
__I'll take away all your fears,__  
__I'll take away all of your fears__  
__So you can let go all your fears___

_Dreams have nothing on my reality high,__  
__On the scent of your skin__  
__I know we're riding endlessly into the sun,__  
__Feel the life deep within"_

_I stopped writing and stared at the piece of paper in my hand. I smiled and walked away to the forest._

**(A/N: THE SONG IS TEMPLE OF THOUGHT BY POETS OF THE FALL. LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ THE LYRICS OF THIS POEM er..*cough* SONG)**

**I DO NOT OWN KANE CHRONICLES OR PERCY JACKSON. I OWN NARA COR AND MIKE THOUGH..**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**MYSTERY PERSON P.O.V**

The demons cowered before him. One with an axe for a head and another with a cross between a dagger and a rifle. The axe headed demon came to him and said "The Kane boy and the sea spawn are still looking for them, my lord. I fear they will be here soon."

He laughed. "Why fear? They are no match against two deities of chaos! They might as well surrender now if they value theirs and their lover's life." He laughed again. But his laugh was like the hiss of a thousand snakes. The demons cowered again.

"What's this? Did you two _cower_? Bah! I despise cowards! Be gone you insignificant creatures!" The demons screamed once and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. He leaned heavily against his grey throne and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand while his other hand tapped restlessly on the armrest. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he got up and left the throne room. He took out limestone and crushed it between his two fingers. He sprinkled the powder in a circle around him and waited.

The trees started and moving and figure rose from a distance. The figure was a lady. Her hair was the color of fertile soil while her eyes were different shades of green. She smiled and stepped forward.

"Have your demons being causing you trouble?" She asked. Her smile was unsettling. _You'll get what's coming for you soon enough._ He thought.

"No, my lady, it's the children."

"Are you afraid of children apophis? I did not expect that from chaos itself." She laughed.

"It is not that my lady. I just summoned you to inform you that the sea spawn and Kane boy are almost here. The two girls are still lost in the maze. Even the old god's powers are weak there. The powers there are so chaotic that their life force will slowly drain away. The girls have two days maximum. But I fear the boys might reach by today."

"Then why don't you stop them?" she snapped.

"That is Anubis' job. Have you heard from your sister Nyx?"

She looked at him and asked "No. Why do you ask?"

"It will useful having her on our side. The night is very powerful. Perhaps, as powerful as us.. my lady."

"Nonsense. Besides, she never leaves that wretched cave of hers. She will be good for nothing."

"But my lady –"

"NO! We will not call my sister here under any circumstances. Now, is everything done here?"

"Yes. Yes my lady."

"Good." And with that she vanished in thin air. Apophis growled and took out a hand clock with his red scaled hand. He then turned and looked directly at me. "I know you're watching. Maybe you can use this as an advantage and warn your friends."

I screamed.

OoOo

**SADIE P.O.V**

I walked along the forest path. The whole thing about Nyx gave me a head ache. It was bad enough trying to remember all the Egyptian terms but the whole greek thing gave was off the limits! I took a deep breath, trying to ease out my migraine. Still lost in my thoughts I walked towards the camp site. Nico was there. I sighed. Might was well tell him the truth now. I walked towards him. "Hey."

"Oh hey Sadie."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Can I ask you two more things then?"

"You just did."

"What was the second thing?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"UGH! Nico! Be serious! Please!"

"Okay okay! What do you want to ask me?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

He paled. He muttered something like 'tohavadstrction'.

"Pardon?"

He took a deep breath and replied ''To have a distraction."

"Oh. I hate to say that it's the same reason I said yes."

"Maybe we should stay away from each other."

"Can't we just be friends or something?"

"That's like killing a dog and asking if it's dead. But we could try."

"Right.."

From a distance we heard Leo's voice calling us for dinner.

"Alright. Let's go for dinner death boy."

"Actually I need to do something before I come. I'll catch up with you. Okay?"

I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Alright, fine. See you."

"Bye." And before I turned he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me and then walked away. That bloody idiot! He tells me that we should stay away from each other and then he kisses me on the cheek? How dare he? I walked towards the fire with my cheek still tingling. I sat down and thought for the first time. _Did I make a mistake on letting him go?_


End file.
